As Long As You're Beside Me
by ReadtheLyric09
Summary: From her teenager years all the way up until her death at 83, Brooke Davis was lucky. She had the life always coveted. She found her true love at a young age, she had such perfect children, and she passed peacefully in her lover's arms. BRUCAS ONESHOT!


**Title:** As Long As You're Beside Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original One Tree Hill characters, or the song _This One's for the Girls._

**Warning:** No bad stuff in this short writing piece. Suitable for all ages.

**Summary:** From her teenager years all the way up until her death at 83, Brooke Davis was lucky. She had the life always coveted. She found her true love at a young age, she had such perfect children, and she passed peacefully in her lover's arms. BRUCAS ONESHOT!

**Dedication: **To my muse I suppose.**  
**

**Author:** ReadtheLyric09

**Author Notes:** Song is This One's for the Girls by Martina McBride. Where the song lists ages, the original Tree Hill gang are the age (according to the song paragraph above the writing). For Hayden's and Natalie's graduation I based the graduation year on the fact that Lucas and Brooke graduated in 2007. I was bored and felt like writing. This is what appeared. The song doesn't exactly fit with the story bit for bit, but what can you do? I'm not a song writer, so writing my own to go with it was out of the question! I didn't have much time to proofread, so alert me to any mistakes. Lastly, this is a lot more upbeat than my last oneshot (which frankly is more my style). Enjoy and **REVIEW!**

* * *

_This is for all you girls, about thirteen._

_High School can be so rough; can be so mean._

_Hold onto, onto your innocence._

_Stand your ground, when everybody's givin' in._

"Brookie, we're starting High School tomorrow, aren't you excited?" A young Peyton Sawyer asked.

The young brunette sitting on the bed raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "I guess, I mean I don't get what the big deal is."

Her best friend stopped comparing outfits in the mirror and turned around, shocked. "Brooke Davis, not excited to be around hot older guys all the time? Not excited to go to all the cool parties? Not excited to put to use her new school wardrobe?"

Brooke giggled. "Well, when you put it like that! Man, I can already imagine the adorable boys walking down the hall. They'll be flocking around us, P. Sawyer."

The curly haired blonde smiled. "You better believe it B. Davis."

_This one's for the girls._

_This is for all you girls, about twenty-five._

_In little apartments just tryin' to get by._

_Livin' on, on dreams and Spaghettios._

_Wonderin' where your life is gonna go._

"Hey, Peyton! You home?" a bubbly brunette questioned, throwing her keys on the side table by the apartment door.

"In here!" she heard as a reply.

Brooke sat her shopping bags down in the very small foyer. The bags, which only were up to a count of four, took up the entire space, leaving Brooke a tiny pathway through to the hallway. She entered her friend's bedroom. Expecting to fine her broody roommate drawing or listening to music, she was pleasantly surprised to find her looking at clothes, more specifically, Brooke's clothes.

Sheepishly, the blonde looked up. "Sorry, I just need to borrow some clothes for my date with Jake tonight."

Brooke smiled. "No problem, P. Sawyer. So, when are you two going to get married? You met him what, junior year of high school? It's been three years since we've graduated from college! You guys should be hitched by now!"

Peyton scoffed. "Brooke, I barely have enough money to cover the rent on this dinky place month to month. We're waiting until we have better jobs and more money. Plus, he left after junior year remember? I only met up with him again sophomore year of college. Besides, what about you and Lucas? You've known each other just as long."

Brooke smiled, remembering her first encounter with Lucas. "Yeah, we're going to get married some day. I can't wait! I'm happy I found love early, you know? Now I don't have to spend the rest of my life searching, I can just have fun."

Peyton nodded her head in understanding. "Yeah, we are very lucky."

The brunette smiled, "We really are."

_This one's for the girls,_

_Who've ever had a broken heart;_

_Who've wished upon a shootin' star:_

_You're beautiful the way you are._

_This one's for the girls,_

_Who love without holdin' back;_

_Who dream with everything they have._

_All around the world,_

_This one's for the girls._

_(This one's for all the girls.)_

The minister stood at the front of the makeshift alter on the beach, looking at the couple in front of him. "Love is something that takes people years to find. To have found it so young is truly a blessing. Cherish it, let it grow, but never let it fade," he concluded smiling at the man and woman. "Time for your vows."

The blonde male started first. "Brooke, it has been a long road up to here. We've gone through a lot together. From my HCM, to the school shooting, to everything else, you've always stuck by me. I know I broke your heart a few times along the way, but I would die before I do that again. You are like a drug Brooke Davis. You're addictive, intoxicative, and sometimes even destructive, but I just can't live without you. I don't want to live without you, Cherry. I love you. Pretty Girl, I need you to breathe. I need you to love. I need you. Only you."

All eyes moved from the male to the brunette woman with tears streaming down her face. "I've never been particularly gifted with words, but I'll give it a try. Lucas, we have been through a lot together, but I'm grateful for all the tragedies and mishaps along the way. They proved that we really can get through anything, as long as we are together. I used to dream about this day, and until I met you, the man never had a definite face to him. Ever since that day in you car, his face has been yours. And, even after everything, I trust you with my life, and I trust you with my heart. I love you with everything I have inside of me, Broody. I truly didn't start living, or loving for that matter, until I met you. Now, I can't imagine living without you. I can conquer anything, as long as you're beside me."

After the couple's vows, not many dry eyes were left in the crowd.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

_This is for all you girls, about forty-two._

_Tossin' pennies into the fountain of youth._

_Every laugh, laugh line on your face,_

_Made you who you are today._

"Come on or you're going to be late you two!" Brooke screamed up the stairs to her 15-year-old daughter and 14-year-old son.

"I'm ready," Landon Keith Scott proclaimed as his shaggy blonde hair swished from side to side whilst he dashed down the stairs.

"Kay L, can you go help Hayden and Natalie into the car," Brooke asked, referring to the 10 year old twins, Hayden Pierce Scott and Natalie Jade Scott. Hayden's first and middle names stemming from Haley's and Peyton's. Natalie likewise was named after Nathan and Jake.

"Sure mom," the teenager responded, his blue eyes twinkling much like his father's.

Once the boy left to gather his younger siblings and usher them into the car, Brooke went to hurry up her oldest daughter.

Leaning in the doorway of her room, the older brunette watched her daughter frantically find the perfect pair of shoes. "I'd wear the red pumps," Brooke said casually.

The petite brunette teenager turned around in surprise "Mom, I promise I'll be ready soon!"

"Where have I heard that before?" Brooke teased.

Snatching the red heels from the floor, the girl put them on while her mother studied her from the door.

"Is that shirt one of my designs?" the older woman questioned, her head turned to the side.

"No, I made it a few days ago. You like?" the girl asked, twirling in a circle.

"I'm so proud! You've inherited my fashion skills!"

The teenager laughed and grabbing her bag, followed her mom downstairs.

"I love you Briley Karen Scott. Have a good day at school!"

"I love you two mom!" the girl who looked exactly like Brooke exclaimed on her way out to the car. "Don't forget that I have cheer this afternoon and Landon has basketball practice."

"Okay honey, I'll be there at 5 o'clock."

Sighing, the woman turned around looking for her purse. "God, I feel old."

"Ah, but you don't look a day over 30, Pretty Girl," her husband of 17 years murmured in her ear.

"I love when you say things like that, Lucas Scott."

"And, I just plain love you, Brooke Scott."

_This one's for the girls,_

_Who've ever had a broken heart;_

_Who've wished upon a shootin' star:_

_You're beautiful the way you are._

_This one's for the girls,_

_Who love without holdin' back;_

_Who dream with everything they have._

_All around the world:_

_This one's for the girls._

"I can't believe that Briley is graduating today. I seems like only yesterday I was pregnant with her," Brooke proclaimed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Baby, it's okay. We still have three more at home. The twins aren't even in high school yet!" Lucas soothed.

"I know, but she's my first, and I don't want her to grow up!"

"Babe, she's our first. And, I don't want her to either, but she is going to regardless."

"You're right Broody. I can't believe she made it through with straight A's. Who would've though my daughter would be valedictorian?"

"Luckily, she inherited my brains, Cheery," the blonde man teased.

Brooke stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, and luckily she inherited my good looks!"

Lucas laughed right alongside his wife. Truth be told, he was ecstatic when he saw his little girl for the first time and she looked like a miniature Brooke, even down to the dimples and hazel eyes. He always wanted their first daughter to look just like Brooke.

_Yeah, we're all the same inside (Same inside.)_

_From one to ninety-nine:_

"And, folks, here we are a year later. Last year the Tree Hill Ravens Boy Basketball Team only made it to the quarterfinals, but this year they made it all the way to the end. In the next minute, we'll find out if these high school boys from Tree Hill, North Carolina have it in them to win the state championship again, twenty-eight years after their last title. In fact, we have a few boys on the team whose fathers won that title," the commentator said.

"Broody, what are you thinking?" Brooke questioned, watching her husband's far off look.

"I was just thinking that Dan couldn't have been more wrong." At seeing his wife's confused look, he elaborated. "Living in the past, in what could have been, isn't nearly as great as watching your son on that court play the game you to fell in love with."

Brooke hugged Lucas. He never was able to play basketball much after senior year of high school, not with his heart condition. Luckily, Landon, the only kid in the family that was a hardcore sports fan, didn't inherit HCM.

"I'm so proud of you, Husband. So proud."

"And, Landon Scott has the ball with 3 seconds left at the three point line. The shot is up, and it is GOOD! TREE HILL RAVENS WIN THE STATE TITLE!"

"Thank you Brooke."

"For what?"

"For loving me, for giving me such great children, but mostly for always being at my side when my dreams come true."

_This one's for the girls,_

_Who've ever had a broken heart;_

_Who've wished upon a shootin' star:_

_You're beautiful the way you are._

_This one's for the girls,_

_Who love without holdin' back;_

_Who dream with everything they have._

_All around the world, yeah,_

_This one's for the girls._

_(This one's for all the girls.)_

"Welcome parents and alumni to Tree Hill High School to witness the graduation of the Class of 2039."

"I can't believe that Hayden and Natalie are graduating. Lucas, we're all alone now."

"Babe, there were going to have to graduate sometime. Plus, you'll always have me."

"I just wish we could have kept all four of them babies forever. You know? We could always protect them then."

'True, Cheery. But, then they would never grow up to find their true love, like we did. Wouldn't you hate for them to miss out on what we have?"

The brunette nodded her head before leaning in on her husband's shoulder. "Yeah, you're right Broody. I wouldn't want them to miss out on love. Love is great."

"It sure is Pretty Girl."

"Kyle Scacia, Melanie Scollin, Hayden Scott, Natalie Scott."

"Oh, Lucas, there they go!"

"Yeah, Babe, there they go."

_Yeah, this one's for the girls._

_(This one's for all the girls.)_

"Lucas?" An eighty-three year old Brooke questioned, her voice even raspier due to age.

"Hmm?" A bald Lucas responded.

"We lived a good life, didn't we?"

"No, Pretty Girl."

"What do you mean no? We had love, and children, and grandchildren, and-"

"No, Cheery. We didn't live a good life, we lived a great one."

Brooke leaned into her husband's embrace while they cuddled in their bed.

"Thank you for making all my dreams come true Lucas."

"Thank you Pretty Girl."

"I love you Lucas Scott."

"And, I'll always love you Brooke Davis."

"See you on the other side Broody?"

"Count on it Cheery."

With that the two lovers for over half a centaury drifted off in a peaceful sleep. When they were found a day later by their oldest children, they were still in each other's embraces, never ready to let go. They lived a wonderful life as Lucas and Brooke, husband and wife. The two were Tree Hill's own epic love story, and their story was still told years later. For no one will ever forget the story of Broody and Cheery.


End file.
